Live and with Cookies 1
by Thorny Daisy
Summary: Starting my first talk show includes random characters and randomnesss. Im gonna go on the safe side and mark it Teen... Enjoy!
1. episode 1

Host: Tori  
Co-Host: Hu-Ellen

HELLO ALL!! WELCOME TO MY FIRST TALK SHOW!! it is also the first thing i ever put on fanfic! anyway, go easy and ill try to keep it inrestin and on topic... NOT! jk maybe... idk just read.

btw: "this" means sound, (this)means action!

* * *

Tori: HELLO AND WELCOME TO LIVE AND WITH COOKIES!! MY BRAND NEW TALK SHOW!!

"chirp chirp"

Tori: Ahem... i said, MY BRAND SPANKIN NEW TALK SHOW!! ... SERAH!!

Serah: ZzzzZZzz. Huh oh... (hits applause button)

"HUGE APPLASE!"

Tori: Thank you Thank you! Your far to kind! ahhh... ok now im forgetting something...

Huey: its me.

Tori: no thats not it... hm...

Huey: its me.

Tori: not quite... cant put my finger on it..

Serah: its Hu-Ellen.

Tori: OH HUEY DEWY LOWY WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SOMETHING!!

Huey: --'

Tori:

Serah: (slaps forehead) --" ow...

Tori: OK so what do we start with!

Huey: YOU DONT KNOW?!

Serah: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW, YOU WROTE IT?!

Tori: ok ok jeez i had a idea.

Huey: ... and?

Tori: and what?

Serah: Wats the idea?

Tori: Oh you want to hear it?

Huey: no Tori we want to eat you.

Tori: ... ... ... ... OMG CANIBALS!!bAjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Runs Away very fast)

Huey: NO WAIT IT WAS JUST A JOKE!N TORI!! Meep.

(Runs to get me)

Serah: uh... we be back later (crash in background) i think...


	2. episode 2

Tori: HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO LIVE AND WITH COOKIES!!  
Huey: Episode uno uno!  
Tori: HEY i thought you were failing spanish!  
Serah: --'  
Huey: ... anyway, welcome back to Live and with Cookies!  
Tori: with the cannible and me!  
Huey: WOULD YOU LET IT GO?! IT WAS A JOKE!!  
Tori: well it was a suckish one.  
Serah and Huey - -'''

Huey: ok Tori what was your idea?  
Tori: Promise me no laughing or eating me.  
Huey and Serah: We promise!  
Tori: Ok we shall talk about ... (drumroll) ORGANIZATION XIII AND ALL THEIR YAIO!!  
Huey and Serah: O-O ... ... ...  
Serah: Um Tori... i dont think we can unless we change the rating... plus i didnt know you rolled that way...  
Tori: Oh i dont! but since its all over the internet, its kinda hard to miss  
Huey: Yep (looking at AxRox)  
Serah: ... yall scare me a little...  
Tori: ok so no yaoi talk unless i just cant help myself.  
Huey and Serah: O-o ...  
Tori: Kidding...  
Huey: suckish

Tori: Anyway i brought in a few guests!  
Huey: can this room hold more than 3 people?  
Serah: (shrugs)

Tori: I BROUGHT IN ... (another drumroll)  
Huey: where is this drumroll coming from?  
TORI: ORGANIZATION XIII!!

Huey and Serah: WHAT...

(Orgy XIII walk in)

Serah: hey theres only like 6 people here!  
Huey: Where is everyone else?

AT SOME RANDOM BAR!!  
Some random guy: WHOO BABY TAKE IT OFF!!  
Larexene: excuse me. (walks menicingly toward him)  
SRG: Meep!

Xigbar: it happened agian...  
Xalion: ill get a mop...  
--

Tori: Anywho! please welcome Mansex (huey coughs: XEMNAS!) Xemnas! Marlexia! (serah: whos she? Huey: He... Serah o-O)  
Axel, (Huey turns a little red) Siax, (huey turns a deeper red) Demyx (huggles) And Roxas!!

Huey (getting over shyness): Ok so lets see... how do we start?  
Tori: with questions of course!  
Serah: do we have questions  
Tori: Nope! Anybody asking questions i will make them answer them to the best of their ability!

(BEEP!!)

Tori: ok and thats our show for now! remember to ask those questions and ill make em answer! (evil smile)  
KAY BYE

AND... CUT!!


	3. episode 3

Hello all lovely readers! this is episode three! OK before we go anyfarther, I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THEIR CHARACTERS!! or any other video game characters for that matter... if i did, i wouldnt be doing this...JK anywho enjoy! btw if you have a question for me or huey just email me and i WILL (may) answer!  
ok back to story!

--

Tori: OK welcome back to live and with cookies!!  
Huey: Tori arn't we missing somebody?  
Tori: No were not!  
Huey: um... Serah?

Tori: SERAH?! WHOS SERAH?! WE NO LONGER HAVE SERAH! She was offered a better job AT a better place WITH BETTER PAY!!

Huey: we get paid?  
Tori: not anymore!  
Huey: ok... well who is going to do our techie stuff?

Tori: we will of course! (pulls out a button)  
Huey: do you know what that does?

Tori: Yes! and it has but only one purpose which we shall find out about later in the show. (evil grin toward Orgy XIII)

Marlaxia: should we be scared?  
Xemnas(mansex): i dont know...

Tori: it will be fine (smiles sweetly that makes them even more nervous)

Huey: Tori what do half these buttons mean??  
Tori: um... i think the green one is the audience...

(Huey pushes green button)

(fireworks appear under my chair and start flying the chair skyward)

Tori: HUEY!! HUEY !! HUEY !! HUEY!!  
(jumps out of chair and lands on floor with a thunk)

(Chair flies and hits the ceiling and EXPLODES!  
me and huey stare at the firey mass on our carpet)

Axel: Well that was fun!

Tori: SHUT UP! (hits the button i was holding)

(All of orgy XIII falls into a pit. btw its not bottomless)

Huey: is that the purpose of the button?  
Tori: that is the purpose of the button.

Huey: hm... well i like it! but what are we going to do without guest Geinus?  
Tori: we bring in our new victiam JOANNA!!

(Joanna walks in)  
(me and huey clapping and screaming like crazy cuz we still cant find applause button)

Joanna: hey guys! why is that chair on fire?  
huey: uh...

Tori: what does it matter! The only thing that does matter is that you could do all the techie stuff so me and huey wont have to!  
Can you do it?

Joanna: Well i guess-

Tori: EXCELLENT!! We wont waste a moment!!

(gets butterfly net and pulls orgy 13 out of pit)

Joanna: Uh...?  
Huey: you get use to it...

Demyx: OMG A FIRE!! DANCE WATER DANCE!!

(except for the techie stuff, gets everything and everyone soaked)

Axel: DANG IT DEMYX!! (pulls out wepon)

Joanna: ok confusion level rising here. Arnt they in a video game?

Tori: DANG IT! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!! MANSEX DO SOMETHING!!

Xemnas: why? i might get lucky and they'll kill each other.

(gets death glare from huey and me. A serious death glare...Siax: Si-ir i think we should listen and stop those two... Please dont hurt me...  
(AuthorNote:I was all up in the koolaid and i didnt know the flavor) (Hueys Note: that means she was all up in his face.)

Xemnas: fine... only cuz you asked... IF YOU TWO DONT STOP FIGHTING THEN SO HELP ME KINGDOM HEARTS I WILL HAVE YOU DOING SO MANY CHORES AND MINDNUMBING TASKS YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE SUN AGIAN!! rawr...

(looks over and sees Axel, Huey, Demyx, and me sitting at the table doing a interview.)

Demyx: who would be on top?  
Axel: me of course!  
Demyx: if we rolled that way...  
TORI: YESSSS!! THERE IS HOPE!!  
Huey: and your favorite pairing?  
Axel: AxuRox (sexy grin)  
Roxas: (helping Joanna with techie stuff) Not on your life candle stick...  
Huey: and you demyx?  
Demyx: agian if i rolled that way (flashes grin to me and i have to leave the room to squee. btw huey that was for you!)  
Demyx: i would say either Me and Xigbar or Me and Puppy! -

Siax: ... Im flattered?  
Tori: OMG THOSE ARE MINE AND HUEYS FAVORITE OLD GUYS!! I LOVE XIGBAR And Huey loves Siax

HUEY: TORI!! (Blushes)  
Siax: Im flattered. (blushes as well)

Joanna: seriously yall are leavin me in the dust here. What the heck are we talkin bout?

Tori: Its ok Jo just lead us out!

Joanna: um... (gets notecard) thank you for being with us. we shall-

TORI : LATOR GATORS!!  
HUEY: RATES AND MESSAGES ARE LOVE!!

Joanno: --'  
Tori and Huey: -


	4. episode 4

Hello Agian and welcome once more to Live and with Cookies episode 4!!

Ok for any of you who dont know, I DONT OWN CHARACTERS IN THESE STORIES CEPT FOR ME AND MY FRIENDS!! I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THAT JAZZ!! GOT IT?! Good! lets continue!

--

Tori: HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO LIVE AND WITH COOKIES!! episode Four!  
Huey: WUZUP!!  
Joanna: uh... Hey?

(me and huey give her the look... the look that says i cant belive your not being super spontaious like we are...)  
Joanna: WHAT?!

Tori: Anyway, please welcome our guest Mansex (gets hit with a cookie) fine... xemnas. (raises his hand like hes all that) Siax (nods head)  
Axel (sticks out tounge) (Huey gathers spit to sell to some fangirl on Ebay) (Tori's Note: I dont own ebay either!)(Huey's note: Will you please get back to the story?)  
Demyx!( Me gives him super hug! ;) ) Roxas! (looking at techie stuff with Joanna) And Marlaxia!! ... Wheres Marlexia?\

(me and huey look down in pitt)

(Marly sittin at the bottom of the pitt in a lawn chair with 20 pina calatas and super motels)  
!(starts making out with motel)  
Marly: suckers!

Huey: When did we get models in there?  
Tori: (shrugs)

Siax: lucky  
xemnas: (glares at him)  
Siax: O-o uhh... superior?

Tori: that was weird... OH WELL!! Ok yall we actually gonna do some interviewing today!

Everybody: yay...

Tori: And first of is... XEMNAS!!  
(Scattered applause except for the mansex fangirls outside the apartment... they kinda scare me)

Huey: ill get the hose...  
(about 5 minutes later Huey returns with good news, the fan girls had been subdued!)

Tori: alright first question... Is there something going on between you and Siax? You guys get paired up all the time so after a while people start to wonder...  
Siax: of all thirteen people and i get paired up with him (cringes at image of Xemnas winking at him...)(Tori's Note: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! now back to our show...)

Xemnas: WHY I NEVER!! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND SIAX!!  
(Siax looks up hopefully)  
Xemnas: we are only friends  
(Siax looks back down in defeat)

(Light bulb appears over Siax's head)

Siax:(stands up very fast and points a accusing finger at Xemnas)

Siax: YOU B !(

(Runs out of room)

Xemnas: SIAX WAIT I DIDNT MEAN IT!!B  
(runs after him)

(Hears very loud crash)

Everybody: uh...  
Tori: Oh tough baby mama drama... (twitch)

(Siax walk back in and sits next to huey)  
Siax: please forget that  
Huey and Joanna: DONE!!

Tori: wheres mansex?

Xemnas: HELLLLPPP!!  
Huey: where are you?  
Siax: in the pit..

us: ?  
Siax: dont ask...

Tori: fine! lets go check the pit!

(Everyone looks down in the pitt and sees Xemnas trying despretly to claw his way up the sides... and failing! Marlexia is waring a itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot spedo.)

Marly: Hello superior (winks)  
Xemnas: NOOOOO!!

(Joanna walks in)  
Joanna: Hey guys! ... OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!

Tori and Huey: Superior Mansex...

Huey: hey where were you during all this?

Joanna: in the kitchen eatin this thing called sea salt icecream with Roxas.. even though its made out of seasalt, it pretty good!

Axel, Siax, and Demyx: OH NO!!

( Axel takes off like a rocket Demyx grabs joannas hand, Siax grabs Hueys handvand i take up the rear with flames in my eyes! )

Joanna: WHATS WRONG WHY ARE WE RUNNING TO THE KITCHEN?!

Siax: If he eats too much ice cream, he could put the earths gravitational pull in a whacked out state and cause the people of the world peril!!  
Tori: and if he even touches my icecream his life will be in peril!  
Axel: OH NO!! (runs even faster and beats us to the kitchen)

(we arrive at kitchen about three minutes later to see that the entire kitchen is a disaster area and a big ball that kinda looked like Roxas moaning on the floor...(Tori's note: it made me want to push him down all those stairs...) )

Joanna: What happened?! He was fine when i left to make sure yall were alright!  
Axel: Sugar Rush it is quite amazing really-

Tori: MOVE!!  
(Goes over to check fridge and makes sure icecream is still there.)  
Tori: Ok were good! the icecream is safe!

everyone: -.- '  
Tori: )

--

Ok there is more later1 Whats going to happen in the kitchen in our next episode? believe me something will happen! unless nothing happens and that nothing was something... that was a paradox... ok my head hurts now...

LATOR GATORS!!\

also if you have a question for me or huey or just want to talk to me or huey or any of our guests, just email away!

ok for real this time LATOR GATORS!!


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO ALL!! This is live and with cookies episode 5!! ok listen up, I. DO. NOT. OWN. THESE, CHARACTERS!! the only people i claim are me huey and my friends that come on the show! GOT IT?? GOOD!! now go grab some cookie dough plant your bottom to the chair or whatever and READ!! if u wanna... i mean u dont gotta... like u still dont need to be reading this... but u are... i mean its ok im just still typing cuz im bored... and apperently ur still reading... ... ... .. .. .. .. .. .ANYWHO, ENJOY!!

--

Tori: Hello one and all to live and with cookies!!

Huey: the kitchen episode!

Tori and Huey: WHEEEEE!!

Tori: Ok so when we left off i was havin a fit over my ice cream!  
Huey: yeah we noticed.  
Tori: Ignoring huey we shall now continue!

We continue the show where siax notices he is still holding hueys hand even though the ice cream quandry is over  
(Hueys note: AWWWW!! im blushing!!)  
(toris note: Yall see the word quandry?? that be one of my vocabulary words!! 98 baby on that quiz!! whooo!!)

Going back to semi reality...

Siax: Uh... (starts blushing )  
Huey: What? (takes notice of their hands still enbraced) OH! (starts blushing deeply)

Tori: aww you guys, thats so sweet!! yall are so cute together!!  
(looks over to see Demyx and Joanna still holding hands... and SMILING?!)

(Toris note: AW &!#&# NO!!)

Tori: (glaring) ill be right back...  
(stomps over there.)

Tori: Hey Demyx, go make sure Roxas didnt eat my ice cream.

Demyx: But i thought-  
Tori: NOW!!  
Demyx: YIKES!! (runs off)

Tori:(smiling sweetly to joanna and gettin real close) Watch yourself around my nobody !#...  
(walks away with a smile, waving at a very confuzzeled Demyx)

Joanna: ?? WTL (toris note: BTW yall thats _what the lollipops_ cuz i dont like to cuss...ok thats it, no witty comments in this note... unless you count the explanation-)  
(Hueys note: WILL YOU PLEASE GET BACK TO THE STORY?!)

Anyway...

Joanna: (getting over shock) Now wait a minute Tori, you cant go around tellin anybody who they can and cant like! Who died and made you in charge of the whole stinken thing WAHHHHHHH!!  
(Falls down the pit)

Tori: Actually, you would be suprised what i can do with this button.  
(everybody looks at me...)  
Tori: WHAT?! my finger slipped.

Everybody: -.-''

Demyx: Hey yall want to take a portal back to the top to look in the pit?  
Everyone: SURE!!  
(Huey's note: WHY DIDNT WE JUST TAKE A STUPID PORTAL TO THE STUPID KITCHEN INSTED OF RUNNING DOWN ALL THOSE STUPID STAIRS?!)

(We get back to the top and look down in the pit to see Joanna Mansex and Marlaxia sitting round a campfire singin Kumbiya...)

Tori: well thats was odd... ANYWAY! i believe its is that lovely time in which we must end our amazing talkshow! so... GOODBYE!! love froglegs and all that jazz!!

--

Ok yall i know this episode wasnt my best work, but the nexts will be better!!  
LATOR GATORS!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all and welcome back! im sorry i havent updated. i gots some drama rite now..  
anyway...  
grabs u I DONT OWN ANYTHING CEPT MYSELF HUEY AND THE APARTMENT!! GOT IT?? good! now lets get started!

-

Tori: HELLO AND WELCVOME TO LIVE AND WITH COOKIES!! TWIN EDITION!!  
Huey: HEY!!

Tori: Huey would u like to do the honors in welcoming our guests  
Huey: i would love to! ... but what about our other guests?

Tori: Thats easy (gives them a smile that confuzles them) see that lever?  
Huey: yeah...  
Tori: Pull it.

(Huey pulls lever)  
(HueysNote: What is it with u and mechanics?)  
(TorisNote: BITE ME!!)

All the guests (even those in the pit): WAIT-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

(everybody cept me and huey get catapolted away)

Tori: ahh parting is such sweet sorrow thus i say goodbye till i want u back on my show (HueysNote: U go hick!) (TorisNote: ... thank you?)

Huey: I thought that was what ur button was for.  
Tori: the button has many functions but one purpose. The lever has one function but many purposes. it catapults them somewhere else.

Huey: Where?  
Tori: Where What?  
Huey: where does it shoot them?  
Tori: where does what shoot them?

Huey: ... nevermind.  
Tori: ANYWAY, please welcome our next guests!

Huey: Please welcome, the twins from harry potter and the twins from the host club!!

Tori:(Hits applause button but lights fall down and land next to huey almost hitting her.)

Huey: TORI YOU BAKA YOU ALMOST HIT ME!!

Tori: you mean i missed? Dang!  
(gets glare from huey)

Tori: Calm down it was only a joke. Anyway i dont know why it fell, i pushed the applause button...

Fred: sounds like you have faulty wiring

(we look over and see that our guest have already arrived and were seated eating cookies)

Huey: when did you all get here?

Hikarou and Karou: when you were calling Tori a baka.

Huey: Oh...

(we go and sit down with them. Me between fred and george and huey between Karou and Hikarou)

10 minutes of awkward silence later with a bit of wheather talk later...

Tori: Ok this is awkward...

--

Will they ever be able to get out of awkward talk? who knows... find out later. im tired of typing with a slow computer.

Lator Gators

btw if u got a question 4 fred george karou Hikarou huellen or me just email me!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all and welcome to live and with cookies 7!! disclaimer: I DONT OWN NUTIN!! CEPT FOR ME AND HUEY!! GOT IT?!

good. now lets get started...

--

Tori: Hello and welcome to live and with Cookies!  
Huey: episode 7

Tori: in case u didnt know, we left off with very akward silence...  
Huey: not completly, we did talk about the weather... (gets the look from me) okay okay sorry...

Tori: anyway lets continue on with the story!

George: ... it still akward Tori  
Fred: Yeah almost like the time with that woman at the book signing.  
George: in the pink dress!  
Huey: OMG that was so funny!!

Fred+George: YOU WERE THERE?  
Huey: Yeah :)

(They start gabbing from across the room about some lady in a pink dress which as bored me i have fallen asleep)

Fred George and Huey: AND SHE WAS WEARING A PINK THONG!! LOLOLOLOLLOLOL!!

Tori: zZZzzzZzZzzzZZz

Hikarou: We musrt find a way to entertain ourslelves...  
Karou: agreed.  
(They both poke Huey in the side)

Huey: And then she was all like- MEEP!!

Tori: (wakes up) huh? meep?  
Fred and Gorge: Meep?

Hikarou and Karou: Thats intresting... (pokes Huey more.)

Huey: STOP!! MEEEP!!  
Tori: That looks like fun...  
Huey: MEEP!! STOP!! MEEEEP!!

Fred and George: Stop poking Huey!!  
Tori: But its fun!  
(gets glare from Fred and George)  
Tori:(glares right back and sticks out tounge XP)

(this continues for about 20 minutes)

Tori: **OK THATS IT HUEY SECRET MEETING, MIDDLE OF THE ROOM, NOW!!**

Huey: not much of a sercet now is it?

(we go to middle of room and have "secret meeting" we take about ten minutes of vigorous whispering and evil smiles before turning to our twins)

--

ok that it for now! im sorry it short! but i super busy/stressed rite now!

lator gators


End file.
